The Gundam Moon Saga: Part 4- Cruise
by MarsFlameSniper
Summary: The Scouts and Pilots finally get on the cruise only to play a game of truth or dare...


Disclaimer: I forgot to mention I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! I'm using the dub names for the outers cause I couldn't remember the original names...

Raye: Hey! Look! It's Trista!

Duo: Who?

Wufei: Is it another woman?

Mina: No really?

*they are shown to their rooms numbers 134, 135, and 136*

Raye: Let's go to our room and play truth or dare!

*The gang heads into Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye's room*

Lita: Don't dare Serena to eat sugar!

Duo: Why not?

Amy: 'Cause she's a handful when she's hyper.

Duo: *crosses fingers behind his back* Okay!

WuFei: This is INJUSTICE! I don't want to!

Raye: *drags WuFei in* Shut up Puff Daddy Wu.

WuFei: *grumbles* Let go of me weakling WOMAN!

Raye: *kicks WuFei in the shins* SHUT THE F-

Author: WATCH YOUR MOUTH! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE RATED G!!!

Raye: Shut the CRAP up WuFei.

Duo: I'll go first! Serena Truth or Dare?

Serena: Dare!

Duo: I dare you to eat sugar!

*duo hands her two boxes of sugar*

Raye: NO!!!!!

Serena: Ooh SUGAR! *gulps down the whole two boxes of powdered sugar*

Amy & Lita: NO!!!!

*POOF*

Serena: I'm SUPER Hyper Sere-chan!

Mina: Serena...

Serena: HI RAYE! HI RAYE! HI RAYE! HI RAYE! HI RAYE! HI RAYE!

Raye: SHUT UP!

Heero: Serena?!!

Serena: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!

Raye: SHUT UP!

Serena: I don't have to! *Sticks her tongue out at Raye* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!

Amy: Okay...

Quatre: Does she normally do this?

Mina: That and worse!

Lita: No cake for you!

*Serena sticks out her tongue and Heero points his gun at her and the effects of the sugar wear off.*

Mina: Finally the evil is over!

Lita: You're one to talk!

Relena: Can we get back to the game?

Serena: I'm sorry I'll be good mommy...

Trowa: ?

Amy: She's always like that...

Serena: Oh Hi! Let's finish! Mina truth or dare?

Mina: Dare...

*Serena whispers in Mina's ear the dare and Mina blushes.*

Mina: Do I have to?

Serena: Yes.

*Mina drags Duo, Milliardo and Quatre into the bathroom*

Raye: What did she have to do?

Relena: Yeah! What did she have to do?

*Serena whispers into Relena and Raye's ear*

Relena: With MY brother?!

Raye: YOU GO MINA!

*The door opens and a blushing Quatre and Mina, a giddy Duo and a happy Milliardo walk out.*

Raye: YOU GO MINA!

Mina: Um Wufei truth or dare?

Wufei: Truth.

Mina: Why do you call women weaklings?

Wufei: Cause they are!

All the girls in the room: WHAT?!

*The guys play poker*

Quatre: I fold.

Duo: Me too.

Heero: Me three.

Trowa: Me four.

Milliardo: I guess I win again.

Duo: So you've finished eh?

Lita: Yeah!

Quatre: Where's Wufei?

Mina: No where you should worry about.

Relena: I'm going to the pool!

*Wufei wakes up*

Raye: So ya gonna call us weak again?

Wufei: I love you too Mommy! *kisses Raye*

Raye: *kisses Wufei back*

*Kissing intensely*

Duo: YOU GO WU-MAN!

Wufei: Let's go join the game!

Raye: Uh…ok…Wufei.

Milliardo: Hey… where's Relena? 

Serena: stupid ain't he?

Milliardo: I ain't stupid Serena!

Mina: ARE SO!

Milliardo: NOT!

Relena: *comes back* are so!

Lita & Amy: Isn't Quatre hunky?

Mina: LEAVE MY QUATRE ALONE!

*Mina chases Amy and Lita outside. Bye, Bye, Bye is playing.*

END…or is it? MWHAHAHA!


End file.
